1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games and apparatus for use therewith and more particularly to an especially constructed sock for use in playing parlor games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many parlor type games have been developed over the years for amusing both children and adults at parties and at other times of recreation. Such parlor games usually fall into one of two basic classes, namely, those involving "Monopoly" type games where the participants are mentally, rather than physically involved, with the other class being, of course, games which require physical involvement. Each basic class of parlor games has its place, and the game and apparatus of the present invention is of the second class in that it is physical in nature.
Parlor games of the physical involvement type sometimes utilize equipment normally found around a home such as a tub for use in playing the well known apple bobbing game. Others involve special equipment which can be expensive to purchase and, in some instances is cumbersome to handle and awkward to store during nonuse periods.
To the best of my knowledge, the prior art game and device for use therewith most closely related to the present invention is that disclosed fully in U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,144. In this Patent an especially constructed toe toy is disclosed for mounting on the shoes of the game participants so that the toy extends beyond the toes of the shoes. The toe toy includes a molded pocket containing a noise maker, and the object of the game is for the participants to step on their opponent's toe toy to squeezingly actuate the noise maker. This game and the special apparatus required, have several drawbacks. First, the especially constructed toe toy is inherently a relatively expensive structure and secondly, any game involving the use of feet is better played without shoes in that sore feet and bruised ankles and shins can result from over zealous participants. Thirdly, and probably the most serious drawback of this prior art game, is that the relatively simple act of stepping on the opponent's toe toy is all that is required to end the game, and since no continuing or further challenge is involved the participants will quickly tire of the game.
Accordingly, the present invention discloses an especially constructed sock, or stocking, having the usual open top tubular structure for loosely encasing a wearer's foot and ankle and extending at least part way up the wearer's leg. A tubular enlargement is mounted on or formed integrally with the toe enclosing portion of the special sock so as to extend therebeyond, and the tubular enlargement is filled with a suitable padding material such as cloth, sponge rubber and the like.
In playing the game, the participants, which may number two or more, are each provided with at least one of the above described special socks and the object is to step on the enlarged padded extension of the opponent's socks so as to remove them from the opponent's feet. The winner may be determined by the player who keeps his sock the longest, or alternately, by the player who removes and captures the largest number of socks.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved game and article for use therewith.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved article which is inexpensive to manufacture and simple to use in the playing of a game.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved article for use in a parlor type game with the article including a sock having a tubular enlargement extending from the toe enclosing portion of the sock, with the tubular enlargement being filled with a padding material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an article of the above described character for use in playing of a game wherein each player wears at least one of the special socks and attempts to step on the padded toe extension of the opponent's sock in a manner so as to remove it from the opponent's foot.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention, as well as the invention itself, may be more fully understood from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.